Pleasure in Pain
by Popokins
Summary: Junsu is not the innocent man others believe him to be. No, in fact he has a sadistic streak to him. It's a good thing that Yoochun is actually a masochist. Junsu x Yoochun smut fanfiction. DBSK/JYJ. JunChun fic. Yaoi.


Junsu surveyed the area around him. The same old club scene he was used to; the one place in town that no one recognized him. On television, he was an adorable singer who sang sweet ballads with his other group members and only recently did the company let him try out some heavier songs. Releasing some of his frustration through dance was one of the only ways that he was able to stand the "bullying" he went through for the sake of his image. His bandmates would constantly amuse themselves at his expense, or so the audience was to think. Things were different behind the scenes.

He took another quick look around and walked to the front door. The bouncer let him in without a second glance. Inside, he quickly spotted his target. He had told Yoochun that he was to meet him at this club… wearing very flashy cat ears. He stuck out like a sore thumb, sitting in a booth, trying to hide from the world. Junsu simply stood at the front door watching Yoochun. Finally, the other man's eyes trailed back to the door and his face lit up for a moment, only to drop back to his naturally submissive state. Yoochun's shoulders were slightly slouched, his eyes downcast but he still watched Junsu. His legs snapped together as he sat and waited for Junsu to do something.

Junsu raised his head in acknowledgement and with a slight smile on his lips beckoned for Yoochun to come to him. Yoochun quickly stood and quickly came to Junsu. Taking his hand, Junsu led Yoochun to the dance floor. The club kept a non-disclosure policy about revealing the names of the visitors. It was well used by idols, actors, and musicians and like in the American Las Vegas, what happened in the club, stayed in the club. It was the one place that the agency had made secure. Within this place, they could keep tabs on the artists while at the same time give them some distance from their daily duties.

Once on the dance floor, Junsu turned and grabbed Yoochun in a tight embrace. Yoochun gasped as their bodies collided and visibly shivered from the sudden contact. Even if anyone was told how submissive Yoochun was in the bedroom, they would never believe it. Junsu kept a tight grip on Yoochun and when the next dance song picked up, he proceeded to grind against the man.

Junsu hated to admit it, but no one had claimed his attention for so long as this man in front of him. On stage, he was a prankster, laughing at Junsu at any moment, while at the same time seemingly lazy. The reason Yoochun laughed was because he knew that he would receive his punishment that night and he relished the thought. The other band members had some idea of what happened but they kept their noses out. Jaejoong had Yunho, Changmin tended to spend more of his time with Kyuhyun, so everyone's nights were busy when time permitted.

Yoochun was an attractive man. His hair was beautiful. Because Junsu had mentioned that he preferred him with medium length hair because it was easy to hold on to, Yoochun had grown it out for him, often leaving it to fall messily around his face. The natural, rich dark brown color had hidden highlights that came out in dim lighting. The black ears blended in perfectly. There were many times when Junsu cringed after Yoochun would come back from the hair stylist. Much like his outfit stylist, Yoochun's hairstyle sometimes bordered on the ridiculous. Sure, they gave him memorable styles but it often made the other man look awkward. Besides his hair, Yoochun was slender, had wonderful pale skin, and full lips that trembled ever so slightly when he was anticipating something.

The music was high tempo and wild, letting the pair move roughly across the floor. It was impossible to call their grinding movements dancing but the passion in Yoochun's eyes fueled Junsu's need. The back of the club held numerous rooms that only a select few knew exist. Rather than waste a lot of time in needless acting in front of others, as soon as they reached the necessary door, Junsu grabbed Yoochun's hand and gave it a painful squeeze. He dragged the other man through the door and after tossing him across the room haphazardly, he clicked it closed. Turning around, he found Yoochun still sitting on the floor, waiting for instructions. The man's face was a mixture of pleasure and pain. Junsu smiled and went over to the fallen man. He extended his hand and helped Yoochun stand. It was key to mix pleasure with pain and in the right proportions. The real key was to keep Yoochun from knowing his next move. It invigorated him to have to keep on his toes to ensure the other man was satisfied.

"My dear Yoochun," Junsu whispered with a lust filled voice. Junsu felt a thrill go through him when he felt the other man shudder. "What shall we do tonight?" He asked.

Yoochun looked at his hand and gently answered in his deep voice, "Whatever you want to do, master." Junsu grinned and drew Yoochun's wrist to his lips and gave it a tender kiss. He was rewarded with a shiver. He turned the kiss into a lick, gently making circles on Yoochun's wrist with his tongue. Yoochun had his eyes closed. That had to change. He gave the wrist a gentle first bite and after licking his lips, bit down hard.

Yoochun's eye flashed open, his pupils dilated at the sudden change in mood. He let out a groan as both pleasure and pain coursed through him. Such fine ministrations brought back memories of his past. When he was first entered the company, he had never anticipated that he would find his perfect partner in it. After their first meeting, he always felt that there was something raw and untempered about Junsu even though everyone else never believed him. At first, even when they were alone together, Junsu seemed mild and all too naïve. Everyone started to bully the guy, started by Junsu's best friend Eunhyuk. Yoochun was the only one to notice the strange glint in the man's eyes when that happened. He took all the ridicule as if it didn't bother him, and for the most part it didn't seem to, but there were times when Yoochun shuddered in apprehension from one of those momentary lapses in Junsu's acting when it came to something he did. When he called Junsu out on it, Junsu simply gave him puppy dog eyes so he put it out of his mind until the night that Junsu walked in on him during one of his moments of desperation. Self inflicted pain was not as pleasurable as when coming from a partner but it helped to ease the emptiness inside of him. When Junsu saw him, he was in his collar and cuffs, pulled tight across his neck and arms. His hand was busy stoking his cock as he pinched his nipple but he still couldn't find release. After that first night, when he saw the glint in Junsu's eyes and felt his hands give him release, Yoochun knew that this person was different. This person would understand him and he really had. He had like no one else had before.

He never anticipated, the first night, that even many years later that just a look from Junsu would be enough to get him hard, ready, and willing to do anything just to feel the other man inside him.

Just as the bite turned from pleasure to pain, Junsu let Yoochun go. How the man knew the exact moment was beyond his understanding but because of it, he surrendered to Junsu unconditionally. Junsu still held his wrist and he began to sensually massage his arm above the bite. The change in sensation made Yoochun gasped and shivered. His body was well conditioned to give the proper response to each action by the other man. Junsu used his other hand to gently draw Yoochun's shirt up and put his hand on his stomach. There, he mimicked the same motion he was making on his arm. Finally, he firmly grasped Yoochun's arm and pushed him onto the bed with his other hand. Arm raised above his head, Yoochun sat down on the bed. He looked up at Junsu with slight confusion in his eyes. He never knew what was going to come next. Every time they were together was new and exciting. So many times he had wondered why this wonderful man had chosen him but he stopped wondering long ago.

To Yoochun, Junsu was a wonderful man. He had been so intrigued by him from the start that he stared at him more than he probably should have for a band member. Before he knew it, he had memorized the other man's features. Complete with messy hair, currently a reddish brown color, expressive eyes, that easy laugh that never ceased to make his belly warm and a smile to come to his lips, and of course his full, wonderful lips.

_Yoochun looks so innocent at times_, Junsu thought. "Keep your hand up," he ordered. Slowly, he dropped his arm, caressing down the length of Yoochun's now self suspended arm. The other arm lay lifelessly at Yoochun's side. Slowly, Junsu undid the buttons on Yoochun's shirt and exposed his chest. Yoochun's nipples were already slightly erect but when he flicked one, the other man convulsed and dropped his arm. Junsu tsked. He instantly grabbed Yoochun's arm and pulled it high above his head. Yoochun stayed seated through the pulling, panting slightly. It was his fault he had dropped his hand when told to keep it up. This time, there was no kindness as Junsu grabbed his face and brought his own very close. He practically hissed when he spoke. "Do not drop that hand until I tell you to do so." His eyes were hard. He released Yoochun's face and stood above him as Yoochun wilted from the distaste in Junsu's voice. They couldn't leave marks on each others bodies so often times his punishment was a withdrawal of affection. It worked perfectly each time. Yoochun sat there, his arm raised, shirt hanging off his shoulder with his front exposed for a full minute before Junsu moved again.

Through the intermission, Junsu surveyed all of Yoochun as if he was seeing him for the first time. Those long arms, that bitable neck, the body that seemed made just for him. It was amazing how compatible their bodies were. Finally, when he deemed it was time to move, he sat down on Yoochun's lap, legs straddling the other mans. Their erections touched through fabric but Junsu ignored them. Things had to progress as they must, no matter how much he wanted to take Yoochun then and there without any forethought. Their schedules were too busy for something that rough and he hated it when people called Yoochun lazy after a night of wild sex where Yoochun was barely able to move without feeling real pain and still had to dance, sit, and smile all the while. Lingering pain did not please Junsu so he had to make sure that Yoochun was good and ready to accept him before he thought of his own needs.

Straddling the other man, Junsu grabbed his face and kissed him. Yoochun's lips automatically parted and while he moaned into Junsu's mouth when their movements created friction between the two of them, Yoochun obediently kept his arm up. His other lay helplessly at his side, unable to do anything as he let himself feel each sensation. He wanted to touch more of Junsu but he wasn't given permission. After Junsu broke the kiss, he looked down and licked his lips. He kissed Yoochun's jawline only to return to his lips and kissed him again. Pulling back, he used his thumb to trace Yoochun's bottom lip. The other man was looking at him in anticipation. Junsu sat back, enjoying the feel of Yoochun beneath him and thought. He looked the man's body up and down, tilting his head to one side and gave him a knowing smirk. After removing the ears, he made Yoochun raise his other arm and pulled the shirt off. The ears had served his purpose – they marked Yoochun as taken.

Not wasting any time, Junsu grabbed Yoochun's hair and pulled it back. Keeping his head bent backwards, he licked Yoochun's collarbone. Giving it little loving bites, he made sure that he kept his pressure just right to keep Yoochun from moving. Drifting to his neck, Junsu found Yoochun's sensitive spot and worked it. Yoochun bucked up and his head tried to snap up but Junsu's hold kept it back. A moan escaped his lips as his movements caused Junsu to pull his hair tightly. Junsu continued his onslaught until Yoochun's breathing quickened sufficiently. He released his hair and ran both hands through it, returning it to its perfect state. He kissed the man again, pushing on his shoulders to bring him down onto the bed. Yoochun fell back, his arm still raised in the air at a 90 degree angle to his body. Junsu grabbed it and left a trail of kisses down it. He continued to trailed kisses across Yoochun's chest until he reached a nipple. He kissed the perked peak and as he caressed the other one with his fingerse, he bit down gently on the first. Flicking his tongue across the tip, he released it and then bit it harder. Yoochun started to make small noises. His sensitivity greatly heighted by his inability to see what was going on. He kept his head down, his raised arm impeding his ability to look with ease.

Junsu kept working on the nipple in his mouth, sucking, licking, and biting in turn, as his hand trailed down to Yoochun's erection. He felt the warm member straining against Yoochun's pants. He unzipped Yoochun and freed him. Taking his member in hand, he began to stroke it gently. The moment Junsu's hand wrapped around his penis, Yoochun bucked and finally lifted his head to look down, eyed filled with uncontained desire. Junsu smiled and rose to kiss Yoochun. While kissing him, he kept his strokes slow and with his other hand, grabbed the other nipple and pinched hard. Yoochun moaned into his mouth, his eyes closing for a moment from the sensation.

Suddenly, Junsu pulled away completely and got off Yoochun. The other man whimpered and looked up with desperate eyes. Junsu removed his shirt and after pulling off his pants and underwear, did the same for Yoochun. With both of them naked, he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold out that long but with an early morning, he knew they both needed their sleep.

Moving back up to the bed, Junsu put his hand on Yoochun's thigh and caressed it. He slid his hand up the thigh, merely bypassed the full erection as if it did not exist, and moved up to the stomach. He loved how Yoochun's stomach felt against his hand. The muscles there fascinated him as his hand moved across it and he planted a gentle kiss on Yoochun's belly button. "Very good." He said against his stomach and Yoochun responded by clenching his muscles and Junsu relished in the new sensation against his hand. Keeping his hand there, he moved up and bit Yoochun's other nipple gently as a reward for an appropriate response. Climbing next to the man, his hand went back down to the waiting erection. Again, he bypassed it. It pulsated stronger whenever he neared it.

"Lift your legs," he said. Yoochun obeyed. This room was specifically reserved for them so all the necessary tools were in place. Junsu opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out lubricant. The nights they spent at the club had increased with the level of stress they were facing. On the days they did not get to come here, they simply slept together at the dorms but their current album was so successful that their already sleep-lacking schedule would be too much without their stress release. Or so he told himself.

Opening the bottle of lubricant, he squeezed some on his fingers and on Yoochun's hole. Gently, he began to stretch him. When his finger started to go inside, he thrust in quickly and deeply. Yoochun bucked against his finger, moaning his name. Yoochun didn't need much coaxing before he was able to slip his second finger in. "Drop your hand and turn over." Junsu commanded. Yoochun let his hand drop and slowly turned over. Junsu kept his fingers inside as Yoochun moved. Once he was on his knees, head resting on his arms, Junsu started to move his fingers again. Using his other hand, he grabbed Yoochun's member and started to stroke it in time with his fingers. He quickly slipped a third finger in when he felt the man was ready.

Yoochun was feeling everything. His moans were impossible to suppress. He bit his own arm to prevent himself from crying out only to release a moment later when the feeling began to return to it. He had not realized that the arm had fallen asleep as he had held it above him. Between the tingling return of feeling to his arm and the ministrations on his lower half, he could feel his orgasm coming on quickly.

Every repressed moan and shudder fueled Junsu's desire. This man was so sensual, so full of erotic movements and sounds that he was having a hard time waiting for the right moment. Feeling Yoochun's orgasm building, he released the penis and pulled out his fingers. He positioned himself against Yoochun's pulsing hole. "Wait for me." He said, thrusting in deeply. Yoochun's moan was so loud, that Junsu chuckled as he thrust in him again. Being inside of him felt amazing each time. He grabbed both of Yoochun's arms and held them against his back as he thrust into the other man. When he grabbed the arm that was still regaining its senses, Yoochun clenched against Junsu tightly and his moans increased in frequency. His breathing came in rough gasps as the painful tingling and the pleasure mixed together perfectly. Such simple pain could bring on so much sheer pleasure.

Junsu felt his orgasm build. With every thrust, Yoochun met him and let him reach deeper inside him, hitting Yoochun's prostrate at just the right angle. Both men were taking in gulps of air between groans as the pace increased.

Feeling Yoochun begin to quiver beneath him, Junsu grabbed his penis and stroked it in time with his thrusts, increasing the pace with each controlled stroke. When Yoochun came, his body convulsed around his penis and in a few quick strokes, Junsu was coming as well. He release Yoochun's arms and fell next to the man. Yoochun lay there, gasping for air. Junsu gently turned him over so that he faced him. After they were both breathing more freely, he kissed his lovers lips and smiled at him, smoothing his hair away from his face. He did not say anything but Yoochun smiled and nuzzle against Junsu's hand with a satisfied, sleepy look.

Exhaustion almost overtook the pair, but Junsu, the ever energetic, shook himself awake and dragged Yoochun to the shower. Some evenings, that was where their adventures continued but today, he helped Yoochun clean up and after they were both refreshed, they changed the sheets and got in bed together.

"Thank you," Yoochun whispered as they lay there, facing each other again.

"What for?" Junsu asked, already half asleep.

"Thank you for loving me." Yoochu answered and after planting a shy, delicate kiss on Junsu's lips, he closed his eyes with a content smile and went to sleep. Junsu lay awake for a few moments, thinking about Yoochun's statement. He had never said those words to his lover. _How odd_, he thought. After all those years together, it had become a known thing. He whispered "I love you" back but Yoochun was already asleep. He would tell him clearly tomorrow. For tonight, he was just content to have him near him.


End file.
